Don't Look Any Further
by RitzBitz
Summary: Set after "Orison" Scully is staying with Mulder, she suggests a vacation, fun insues. Rating for later chapters, mostly. Please R&R!


Special Agent Dana Scully sighed as she leaned back into the couch, clad in her pajamas. It had been almost a week since Donny Pfaster had broken into Scully's apartment and tried to kill her. Now, she was staying with Mulder, who had been helping her clean up the mess that had become her home. Scully was so grateful for the help he had given her. It was a true testament to their relationship: the utter caring that they felt for each other.

She could not believe how much she and Mulder had been through. It was a dangerous line of work, though, and she had known what she was getting into when she signed onto the Bureau. Scully sighed. She needed a vacation; they both did. Maybe she would present the idea to Mulder.

As if on cue, Mulder walked through the door, carrying what looked like their dinner. "You know, Scully, those people at the Chinese place are gonna hang autographed pictures of us in the restaurant if we keep buying all this takeout." He smiled when he saw her, looking totally relaxed on his couch.

"I have no doubt that we're their favorite customers," she replied, happy to have his company once again. She was still a bit shaken up from last week, and his presence was soothing. "You know, Mulder....I think we're due for a vacation." She brought the subject up as she opened her container of beef and broccoli. "I think we deserve it."

He nodded, not completely against the idea. "So, what are you thinking? The beach? The mountains? Somewhere that has nothing to do with work?" He chuckled, thinking about how their jobs had taken them all over the country....and the world. "It's gonna be hard to find some place that we haven't been, you know."

"Hmmm," she said through a bite of his orange chicken, then took a sip of his beer. "Actually, I was thinking Kansas." She continued eating, ignoring his look.

"Kansas? As in, 'there's no place like home'? You're kidding." He watched as she wiped her mouth with her napkin and took another sip of his beer. "I can get you one, if you want." He was referring to the drink.

"Oh, but then it wouldn't taste as good if it was my own," she smirked at him. "I'm serious, Mulder. There's a UFO and other-things- unexplained conference in Topeka in two weeks. It's just the sort of thing I need to take my mind off the past week, and I dare say that you would be interested in it, too." She set her fork down and raised her eyebrows. "Come on, it'll be fun. Maybe Skinner will give us a Bureau credit card to use while we're there." Her eyes were shining with mirth as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Mulder was still staring at her. "You're serious? You're volunteering to spend time with me at a UFO conference? Wow, now I'm sure you're not well." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Come here, let me check your temperature, make sure you don't have a fever." He put a hand on her forehead, which she swatted away. "You're really serious?"

"Yes, Mulder, I am. We haven't dealt with something as simple as a UFO sighting in so long; it would be a welcome change."

He seemed to be pondering this thought for a minute before replying, "Alright, I'm game if you are. We just need to get Skinner to give us a couple weeks off. Although, I'm sure for your sake he will." He leaned in close and whispered in a conspiratory tone, "I think Assistant Director Walter Skinner has a little crush on you, Scully." He grinned.

Scully was willing to play along, so she bit her bottom lip and whispered back, "Oh no, no, no, Mulder. I think he has a crush on you, darling." She leaned in as if to kiss him, but continued her movement as she brought her head around and grabbed his beer to finish it off.

"Oh-ho, Miss Scully!" He tried to catch her as she made off with his drink, but she slipped through his arms, laughing all the while. Mulder hurried off the couch to follow her. Because the apartment was so small, Scully had only one place to go: the bedroom. Mulder, also laughing, chased her there and tackled her on his bed, where he began to tickle her.

"Aah-ha-ha! Mulder!" Scully was gasping, trying to get her breath as she curled up on her side to keep him from tickling her. "Mulder!" She thrashed around, trying to dislodge him.

He finally managed to pen her down, with his knees on either side of her stomach, and one hand holding down her free wrist. The other hand grabbed the beer that she still held, albeit haphazardly. He let go of her wrist and chugged the rest of the drink, all while Scully was still gasping and laughing. "Ohhh....Mulder, you drank it all!" She hit him playfully in the stomach, and then put her hands behind her head, still smiling. "I've been meaning to ask you all week, when did you get a mirror on the ceiling?" He smirked as he dropped the bottle on the bed next to her. They smiled into each other's eyes for a moment, and then Mulder rolled to the side and flopped down on the bed next to her. As he moved, his knee pressed the remote on his bed, and the stereo turned on.

Both Mulder and Scully looked over to the stereo, and were surprised to hear the song that had been following Scully around the past week.

_"Someone to count on, in a world ever changin'  
Here I am, baby, stop where you're standin'  
What you need is a lover, someone to take over  
Oh, girl, don't look any further"_

__

__

Mulder looked over at Scully, and attempted a joke, "You didn't leave the oven on at home, or anything, did you?" She tried a weak smile at his attempt to cheer her up. His smile faded. "I'm sorry, Scully. I'll turn it off." He started to get up, but she pulled him back down.

"Don't, Mulder, it's not a big deal. You know, I really like that song, despite all that's happened, what I associate it with." The song continued in the background.

_ "Day-o, Day-o, Mambu ji-ay o  
Don't look any further"_

_  
_  
"Well, maybe you could change what you associate it with. Like, you could listen to it when you run or something." He lowered his voice and smiled slowly, even a bit shyly. "Or we could turn it into a make out song, like I said earlier." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she laughed. Suddenly, though, she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, in almost the same position that he had been in earlier on her. It took him completely by surprise, and his grin was wide. "Well, well, well Sister Spooky, I was only half serious, but if you really want to-"

"Shut up, Mulder." She ran her hands up his stomach and chest, and brought her head down until it was inches away from his face.

_ "Tonight (tonight) we're gonna taste a little paradise  
Daylight (daylight) I'll still be looking in your heavenly eyes"_

__

__

"Here I am, babe," Scully whispered to Mulder. "Don't look any further." Just as he thought she was going to close the gap between their lips, Scully threw her head back in a laugh and began to tickle Mulder viciously.

"Hey! That- is so- not fair!" Mulder was struggling to get a word in as Scully continued her assault. He pushed her playfully off him and got off the bed, in an attempt to escape her. Scully chased after him shouting, "You should really think about getting a bigger place, Mulder. There's nowhere to run!" She had him in the corner between the front door and the wall and was about to go after him again when there was a knock on the door.

Still giggling, Scully opened the door-- to none other than her boss, Skinner. Suddenly, she realized what she must look like: grin on her face, her hair mussed, her pajamas askew... some cleavage showing. She managed to get out a weak, "Sir."

Skinner was just as surprised to see the responsible and proper agent in his charge standing in the apartment of her partner, looking all the world like she had just come from a pajama party. Mulder appeared from behind the door, looking amused to see his boss at his home. "Sir, how are you? Well, Scully, invite the man in."

"No, that's alright. I just came by to see how Agent Scully was." Skinner was doing a good job of pretending he wasn't interested in the state he had just found two of his senior agents.

"Well, sir, as you can see, Agent Scully is doing very well." He had a proud grin on his face as he put an arm around Scully. The romantic music was still playing in the background.

_ "What you need is a lover, to love you all over  
Oh, baby, don't you look any further"_

_  
  
_  
Scully smiled uncomfortably and said, "That was kind of you, sir. Since you're here, I'd like to ask you for some time off... a few weeks, maybe."

"For both of us," Mulder added quickly. He smirked at the suspicious look Skinner gave them.

"I'd like to, but unfortunately, I can't give any leave for the next week or two. Something about a branch review. I'm sorry, agents." He seemed genuine.

"Well, that's alright, sir. But can we request some time off as soon as you can grant it?"

"Of course, Agent Scully." There was an awkward pause. "Well, I should go. Get some sleep, agents; I expect to see you both at work bright and early on Monday." And with that, he was gone. Neither Mulder nor Scully got to ask him whether his 'get some sleep' statement was innocent or not. Scully shut the door.

"You're awfully cocky for someone who was about to get his ass tickled to death a little while ago." She looked up at his still-grinning face. The music had stopped.

"Get some sleep, Agent Scully. And you should, too, considering that you get my big, comfy bed all to yourself." He brought his eyebrows up in a pleading expression.

Scully knew he was asking her to invite him to share the bed with her. "Sorry, Rob, we're not married anymore." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Sleep well, Mulder... on the couch." She smiled her sweetest smile and turned into his bedroom, closing the door behind her.

**_Please review! More to come, including some old friends from season 6!_ **


End file.
